Between You and Him
by kimkira
Summary: "Aku akan membuatnya terbebas dari sangkar emasmu dan jatuh dalam pelukanku." "Tidak semudah itu." YunJaeMin, YAOI. Chap 3 UP
1. Happiness and Tragedy

Title : Between You and Him

Author : Kim Kira

Genre : Yaoi/Romance (Don't like don't read ^^)

Rate : Untuk chapter ini T dulu deh ya ^^

Cast :

- Kim Jaejoong (28 tahun)

- Jung Yunho (28 tahun)

- Shim Changmin (26 tahun)

- Park Yoochun (28 tahun)

- Kim Junsu (27 tahun)

And others

Enjoy ^^

.

* * *

.

"Mungkin 3 hari lagi Tuan Jung sudah bisa pulang." Seorang namja berjas putih dengan stetoskop menggantung di lehernya tersenyum simpul ke arah seorang pemuda di hadapannya. Sementara pemuda itu hanya menatap pria paruh baya yang tengah duduk bersandar di ranjang rumah sakitnya.

"Baguslah. Aku akan bosan bila sampai berhari-hari disini tanpa melakukan apapun. Apakah aku tidak boleh pulang sekarang saja dokter? Aku benci rumah sakit." Namja paruh baya tersebut menggerak gerakkan kedua tangannya untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Menatap pemuda yang berdiri di sebelah ranjangnya dengan senyuman.

"Kami masih harus melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan terhadap anda tuan. Jadi lebih baik anda tetap tinggal disini sampai 3 hari kedepan. Kami akan mengusahakan perawatan dan pemeriksaan maksimal supaya anda bisa kembali ke rumah secepatnya. Tuan tidak perlu khawatir." Dokter tersebut tersenyum simpul yang juga membuahkan sebuah senyuman di bibir sang pria paruh baya.

"Bukankah hari ini kau ada pertemuan dengan client kita dari Inggris, Yun?" tanyanya kepada pemuda yang kini menatapnya dengan sedikit keterkejutan tergambar di wajah kecilnya. Seakan tersadar akan sesuatu yang hampir saja ia lupakan.

"N..ne abeoji." Ucapnya sambil menunduk hormat kepada pria paruh baya di hadapannya tersebut. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang hampir melupakan pertemuan penting dengan client nya karena mengkhawatirkan keadaan ayahnya yang baru saja dikabarkan masuk rumah sakit karena serangan jantung ringan.

"Pergilah, Yun. Kau bisa terlambat." Mr. Jung menepuk bahu putra satu satunya tersebut. Yunho mengangguk kecil kemudian membungkukkan badannya di hadapan sang ayah.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit, abeoji. Jaga kesehatan anda dan tolong jangan banyak berpikir dulu untuk sementara. Serahkan semuanya padaku, abeoji." Ujar Yunho sebelum akhirnya berlalu dari kamar rawat ayahnya dan segera disambut oleh asistennya diluar pintu kamar ayahnya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya pada asistennya sambil berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Membuat asistennya terpaksa melirik jam tangannya.

"Jam 12 tuan." Ucapnya. Sementara sang atasan hanya mengangguk kecil sambil terus berjalan.

.

* * *

.

"Silakan bunganya, Tuan, Nyonya." Terlihat seorang namja yang tengah tersenyum manis di balik stand bunga di koridor rumah sakit. Mulutnya tak henti-hentinya menawarkan bunga di hadapannya dengan senyuman semanis mungkin kepada siapapun yang lewat. Bunga yang akan menyelamatkan banyak nyawa nantinya. Sejenak ia menghela nafas. Ia sedikit lelah berdiri disana sejak tadi pagi. Dan baru beberapa orang yang telah membeli bunganya.

"Semangat, Kim Jaejoong." ucapnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya didepan dada. Tanpa disadarinya seorang namja telah berdiri di depan standnya sambil menatapnya. Namja bernama Jaejoong itu terlihat kikuk. Namun kemudian ia kembali tersenyum kepada namja di hadapannya.

"Bunganya, Tuan?" sekali lagi dikeluarkan senyuman semanis mungkin sambil kembali menawarkan bunganya. Namun yang ia dapat hanya tatapan datar dari sang namja.

"Kenapa kau berjualan bunga di koridor rumah sakit seperti ini? Kenapa bukan di toko bunga?" ucap namja itu sedikit ketus. Tangan namja itu membelai daun daun bunga yang tertata rapi di hadapannya. Jaejoong sedikit tertegun dengan pertanyaan sang namja. Namun sesaat kemudian ia kembali tersenyum.

"Tidakkah anda membaca selebaran kami? Kami dari yayasan pengidap kanker. Hasil penjualan bunga ini akan disumbangkan untuk membantu penyembuhan para pengidap kanker." Senyum Jaejoong kembali merekah. Kini giliran namja di hadapannya yang tertegun menatap Jaejoong. Namun sesaat kemudian ia kembali menguasai dirinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membeli semua bunga ini." Ucap namja tersebut sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kartu kredit dan menyodorkannya kepada Jaejoong yang masih menatap namja tersebut dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kau.. kau tidak bercanda kan, Tuan?" tanyanya memastikan. Namja dihadapannya hanya menggeleng pelan. Masih setia dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Baiklah. Atas nama siapa, Tuan? Biar kusampaikan salammu pada anak-anak yang telah terbantu karenamu." Jaejoong meraih secarik kartu ucapan dan sebuah pena. Bersiap menuliskan nama namja tersebut.

"Jung Yunho." Ucap namja dihadapannya datar. Diamatinya jaejoong yang kini tengah menuliskan namanya di kartu ucapan tersebut.

"Baik, Jung Yunho-ssi. Silakan tuliskan pesanmu pada mereka." Jaejoong tersenyum. Tangannya mengulurkan secarik kertas dan sebuah pena pada Yunho. Yunho menatapnya bingung, sejenak kemudian tangannya menyambut tangan Jaejoong. Meraih kertas dan pena dari tangan Jaejoong kemudian menuliskan pesannya bagi anak-anak pengidap kanker yang telah dibantunya. Kemudian mengembalikan kertas tersebut kepada Jaejoong.

"Leeteuk-ssi, tolong suruh orang untuk mengangkut semua bunga ini ke kediamanku." Titah Yunho yang langsung disambut sebuah anggukan dari Leeteuk. Sementara Yunho kembali memainkan jarinya pada daun salah satu bunga yang berwarna merah. Membelainya perlahan, kemudian meraih pot bunga berwarna merah tersebut.

"Bunga ini untukmu." Ujarnya sambil memberikan bunga tersebut pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong sedikit tertegun namun dengan cepat tangannya meraih pot bunga tersebut.

"Go-gomapseumnida Jung Yunho-ssi." Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali dengan senyuman yang seolah tak ingin lepas dari bibirnya. Ditatapnya Yunho yang mulai berbalik meninggalkan stand nya.

Jaejoong kembali mengarahkan tatapannya pada bunga yang kini ada di genggamannya. Baru kali ini ada yang memberinya bunga seperti ini. Jaejoong tampak senang. Dan perasaannya semakin gembira ketika mengingat hari ini ia tak perlu menjaga stand nya sampai malam karena bunganya sudah habis terjual. Jaejoong meregangkan otot-ototnya. Kemudian mengemasi stand nya ketika beberapa orang datang mengambil satu persatu bunga pada stand nya. Anak buah Yunho.

.

* * *

.

"Kim Jaejoong." Yunho tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat kembali nama itu. Mengingat kembali kejadian di koridor rumah sakit barusan. Bayangan wajah Jaejoong terukir jelas di otaknya. Cantik. Itulah yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. Ia memutar kembali memorinya pada waktu ia bertemu Jaejoong tadi.

"Kenapa seorang namja bisa secantik dia?"

.

* * *

.

Jaejoong melangkah dengan riang menuju rumahnya. Ia ingin segera menemui kekasih tercintanya, kasur empuknya yang selalu setia menantinya pulang bekerja. Digenggamnya bunga yang tadi diberikan Yunho padanya. Ia baru saja pulang dari yayasan untuk mengabarkan bahwa bunganya sudah habis terjual. Kepala yayasan sangat berterima kasih padanya. Juga anak-anak yang ditemuinya di yayasan tadi. Mereka sangat bahagia ketika Jaejoong mengabarkan bahwa bunganya sudah habis terjual. Jaejoong kembali menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman mengingat kejadian tadi siang di rumah sakit.

"Jung Yunho orang yang sangat baik." Jaejoong menghirup aroma bunga digenggamannya.

"Aku janji akan merawat bunga ini dengan baik." Ucapnya lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumahnya. Jaejoong menatap bingung di daerah sekitar rumahnya yang saat ini terlihat ramai. Ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"tumben ramai." Ujarnya sambil tetap berjalan. Namun semakin ia berjalan ia melihat sumber keramaian itu adalah rumahnya. Jaejoong membelalak. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera berlari dan menyeruak diantara kerumunan. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika beberapa orang sedang mengeluarkan barang-barang miliknya dari dalam rumahnya. Dan di gerbang rumahnya sudah terdapat sebuah tulisan bahwa rumahnya telah disita. Jaejoong terpaku. Tanpa sadar bunga beserta potnya yang tengah ia genggam terlepas dari tangannya dan terjatuh ke tanah. Ia segera berlari menuju orang-orang yang sedang mengeluarkan barang-barangnya.

"Tuan, ada apa ini? Kenapa barang-barangku dikeluarkan? Ini rumahku, tuan." Jaejoong meraih badan salah seorang pria yang tengah mengeluarkan barang-barangnya. Jaejoong mengguncangkan badan pria itu dengan harapan bahwa orang-orang ini salah rumah. Dan mereka tak perlu mengeluarkan barang-barang miliknya karena ini rumahnya.

"Apakah anda tuan Kim Jaejoong?" Tanya pria itu dengan tenang. Jaejoong mulai melepaskan tangannya dari badan pria tersebut. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Maaf, tapi hutang ayah anda sudah jatuh tempo dan ayah anda tidak bisa melunasinya. Maka dari itu kami menyita rumah anda, tuan." Mata Jaejoong membelalak sempurna.' Hutang? Aku tak pernah tahu ayah memiliki hutang. Sebanyak apa hingga rumah kami harus disita? Dan untuk apa uang sebanyak itu?' pertanyaan itu langsung muncul di otak Jaejoong. tubuh Jaejoong melemas, ia tak mampu lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. Ia jatuh bersimpuh di halaman rumahnya. Tatapannya kosong menghadap pada rumahnya yang mulai sekarang sudah bukan menjadi miliknya lagi.

Hingga rombongan pria itu pergi, Jaejoong masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya. Bulir air mata mulai menghiasi pipi mulusnya. Baru saja ia merasakan kebahagiaan, kenapa ia harus kembali merasakan kepahitan?

Jaejoong menatap nanar pada rumahnya. Ia harus segera pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Rumah ini sudah bukan miliknya lagi. Namun, sebuat pertanyaan terbersit di otaknya. 'Aku harus kemana? Aku sudah tak punya kerabat disini. Keluargaku hanya ayah. Namun kemana ayah sekarang?' Jaejoong kembali menitikan air mata. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Jaejoong memaksa tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu dengan gontai. Di gerbang rumahnya ia melihat sebuah pot bunga yang pecah dan tanahnya sudah berserakan dang bunga yang sudah hancur seperti bekas terinjak. Jaejoong kembali menangis, Jaejoong berjongkok di hadapan bunga tersebut, menyentuhnya perlahan.

"Maaf, aku tidak menepati janjiku padamu." Ujarnya lirih.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya. Ia menatap mobil tersebut dengan heran. 'Siapa yang datang ke rumah yang sudah disita malam-malam begini?' batin Jaejoong. Seorang namja jangkung dengan setelan jas rapi muncul dari balik pintu mobil tersebut. Jaejoong mengernyit. Ia tak mengenal orang ini.

Namja itu melangkah menghampirinya. Menatap Jaejoong yang masih berjongkok. Jaejoong pun sepertinya enggan berdiri dan malah memilih untuk memandangi namja di hadapannya ini. Hingga akhirnya namja dihadapannya tersebut meraih tangannya dan memaksa tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Namja itu menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, sejenak kemudian tangannya terulur untuk menghapus sisa air mata di pipi mulus Jaejoong.

"Ikutlah bersamaku, Kim Jaejoong." Ucapnya. Jaejoong tertegun. Namja ini tahu namanya. Padahal ia yakin ia tak pernah bertemu namja ini.

"neo.. nuguya?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran. Namja itu hanya memberikan senyuman kecilnya pada Jaejoong.

"Shim Changmin imnida."

-**TBC**-

Otte? Keep or Delete? Review Juseyo ^^


	2. New Life

Title : Between You and Him

Author : Kim Kira

Genre : Yaoi/Romance (Don't like don't read ^^)

Rate : Untuk chapter ini T dulu deh ya ^^

Cast :

- Kim Jaejoong (28 tahun)

- Jung Yunho (28 tahun)

- Shim Changmin (26 tahun)

- Park Yoochun (28 tahun)

- Kim Junsu (27 tahun)

And others

Enjoy ^^

.

* * *

.

"Shim Changmin imnida." Changmin memamerkan senyumnya yang menawan. Jaejoong melebarkan matanya. Agak terkejut dengan nama yang baru saja disebutkan namja tersebut.

"Shim... Changmin?" Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Changmin. Changmin sedikit terkejut dengan gerakan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba. Ia membalas tatapan Jaejoong yang masih setia menatapnya dengan intens.

"Apa kau pemilik perusahaan tempat ayahku bekerja? Apa kau pemilik Shim Corp?" Tanya Jaejoong menyelidik sambil terus menatap Changmin. Changmin hanya tersenyum kecil, kemudian meraih pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

"Ikutlah dulu denganku, aku akan menjelaskannya padamu nanti Jaejoong-ssi." Changmin menarik Jaejoong. Sedikit memaksa Jaejoong untuk berjalan ke arah mobilnya. Namun sejenak kemudian Changmin menoleh karena merasa tidak ada pergerakan dari Jaejoong.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu? Kita tak saling mengenal. Aku tak bisa percaya padamu begitu saja." Jaejoong menatap Changmin tajam. Sejenak kemudian ia mengarahkan tatapannya pada tangannya yang sedang digenggam oleh Changmin. Mengisyaratkan Changmin untuk melepasnya. Changmin menghela nafasnya. Ia mulai tak sabar rupanya. Namun hatinya segera menyuruh Changmin untuk tetap tenang. Changmin kembali menatap Jaejoong tepat di matanya. Changmin menyeringai. Membuat Jaejoong bergidik ngeri.

"Karena sekarang kau adalah milikku, Kim Jaejoong." Belum sempat Jaejoong memberikan reaksi atas perkataan Changmin, Changmin sudah menggendongnya denga gaya seperti mengangkat karung beras. Jaejoong meronta tapi tenaganya tak cukup untuk terlepas dari Changmin. Ia sudah menghabiskan tenaganya untuk terkejut dan menangis seharian ini.

"Yak Shim Changmin turunkan aku! Apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan bahwa aku milikmu, hah?" Jaejoong memukul bahu Changmin berkali-kali, namun Changmin hanya tersenyum. Sesekali meringis kecil karena ia tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia juga bisa merasa sakit. Mengingat Jaejoong juga namja, pukulannya pastilah masih bisa membuat Changmin kesakitan.

"Sudah kubilang akan kujelaskan nanti." Changmin membuka pintu mobilnya. Dengan cepat ia mendudukkan Jaejoong di kursi penumpang dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman ke tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa mendengus kesal. 'Apa-apaan namja ini? Memperlakukanku seperti tahanan yang sedang mencoba kabur saja.' Gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati.

Changmin kembali menutup pintu ketika selesai memasang sabuk pengaman. Ia segera berlari menuju kursi pengemudi dan dengan segera melajukan mobilnya kembali ke kediamannya.

.

* * *

.

Sebuah mobil Audi hitam memasuki gerbang kediaman keluarga Shim. Terlihat beberapa penjaga yang membukakan gerbang membungkuk hormat ketika mobil tersebut melaju di hadapan mereka. Seorang namja cantik di dalam mobil itu hanya mampu memandang takjub apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Sebuah rumah yang sangat luas dan megah dengan gaya arsitektur khas Eropa terpampang di hadapannya.

'Apakah ini rumahnya? Ini bahkan lebih pantas disebut istana daripada rumah.' Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati. Matanya menatap lekat kediaman Shim. Terlalu kagum dengan kemegahan rumah tersebut.

"Apa kau ingin tidur di mobilku malam ini Kim Jaejoong? kau terlihat ingin terus berada disini sambil melihat rumahku." Changmin terkekeh pelan melihat Jaejoong yang setengah terbengong menatap rumahnya.

"M.. mianhae.." Jaejoong tergagap. Dengan salah tingkah ia segera membuka pintu mobil Changmin dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil tersebut. Changmin yang melihat tingkah Jaejoong hanya terkekeh kecil kemudian menyusul Jaejoong.

.

* * *

.

"Apa kau tinggal dirumah ini sendirian?" Tanya Jaejoong. matanya sibuk berkeliling mengamati seisi rumah Changmin yang jauh lebih megah daripada bagian luar rumahnya. Jaejoong takjub. Baru kali ini ia melihat rumah yang begitu megah secara nyata. Sebelum ini ia hanya melihat rumah seperti ini di acara televisi.

"Ne.." Changmin tersenyum menatap Jaejoong. Diusapnya pelan kepala Jaejoong. "Istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah."

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku Shim Changmin." Tatapan Jaejoong berubah serius. Ia menatap tajam Changmin yang kini berdiri di hadapannya namun Changmin hanya tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Istirahatlah dulu, kita bicarakan mengenai itu besok." Changmin membelai surai hitam milik Jaejoong. Namun dengan cepat Jaejoong menepis tangan Changmin.

"Aku akan istirahat setelah mendengarkan penjelasan darimu. Sekarang jelaskan padaku kenapa kau membawaku dan apakah kau yang memerintahkan mereka untuk menyita rumahku." Mata Jaejoong berkilat memancarkan kemarahan. Entah kenapa sekarang ia malah meluapkan emosinya ketika ia kembali teringat peristiwa yang baru saja dialaminya. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana barang-barangnya diangkut keluar dari rumahnya sendiri. Mengingatnya saja membuat Jaejoong emosi.

"hahh.." Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari Changmin. Changmin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Sementara Jaejoong terus menatap Changmin menuntut penjelasan.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku akan jelaskan padamu." Changmin duduk menyilangkan kakinya, kemudian melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ditatapnya Jaejoong yang masih berdiri di hadapannya.

"Duduklah dulu." Ujar Changmin. Dan Jaejoong pun segera mendudukkan dirinya di sofa di hadapan Changmin.

"Kau tahu kan ayahmu bekerja di perusahaanku?" Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia tahu benar ayahnya bekerja di perusahaan milik Changmin. Shim corp. Ayahnya adalah seorang manager keuangan di perusahaan milik Shim Changmin. Sebelumnya Jaejoong hidup berkecukupan hingga pada lima bulan lalu ayahnya meninggalkannya entah kemana tanpa uang sepeserpun. Oleh karena itu Jaejoong terpaksa bekerja seadanya untuk mempertahankan hidupnya.

"Ayahmu mencuri uang perusahaan." Lanjut Changmin. Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Ayah bukan orang seperti itu." Sanggah Jaejoong. jaejoong tahu pasti ayahnya orang seperti apa. Ayahnya tak mungkin mencuri. Apalagi mencuri uang perusahaan. Di benak Jaejoong saat ini, uang perusahaan pasti tidaklah kecil.

"Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Seperti apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang, nominal uang yang dicurinya tidaklah kecil. Aku menyuruhnya untuk mengembalikan uang itu dengan memberinya tenggang waktu selama tiga bulan namun ayahmu tak mampu mengembalikannya. Hingga akhirnya dia menyerahkan rumah kalian, dan dirimu kepadaku." Jaejoong makin terbelalak. Apa yang baru saja didengarnya itu benar?

"ma..maksudmu.. ayahku menjualku kepadamu?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu." Changmin menghampiri Jaejoong dan mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping namja cantik itu. Changmin menatap Jaejoong dalam-dalam. Jaejoong bergidik ngeri. Perlahan tangan Changmin menyentuh pipinya dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku, Kim Jaejoong. Dan jangan pernah berfikir untuk kabur dariku atau berbuat sesuatu yang bisa membuatku murka. Atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya." Changmin menyeringai. Dan tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong merasakan aura hitam mengelilinginya. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

'orang ini berbahaya. Aku harus berhati-hati.' Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

.

* * *

.

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan informasi mengenai Kim Jaejoong?" Seorang namja bermata musang sedang duduk di ruang kerjanya sambil berbicara di line telepon kepada bawahannya. Ia mendengarkan setiap perkataan dari bawahannya sambil menggoreskan pensilnya pada sebuah kertas di meja kerjanya. Didengarnya mesin faxnya berbunyi dan ia melihat beberapa lembar kertas meluncur dari mesin faxnya.

"Fax mu sudah tiba. Besok pagi temui aku di kantor dan jelaskan padaku semua mengenai dirinya yang telah kau dapatkan." Yunho memutus sambungan teleponnya. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah menuju mesin fax yang terletak di sudut ruang kerjanya. Diraihnya beberapa lembar kertas yang baru saja ia peroleh. Perlahan senyuman tercetak di bibir hatinya saat ia membaca sekilas lembaran demi lembaran yang berada di tangannya.

"Kau menarik perhatianku, Kim Jaejoong."

.

* * *

.

Jaejoong menggerakkan tubuhnya tak nyaman di ranjang King Size tempatnya berbaring saat ini. Ia berguling kesana kemari di ranjangnya. Daritadi ia ingin sekali memejamkan matanya namun matanya tak kunjung terpejam.

"Kejadian hari ini sangat mengejutkan." Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Ia berbaring telentang di ranjangnya. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Eomma, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Jaejoong bergumam. Sesaat kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan posisi tengkurap dan membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal hingga akhirnya ia tertidur dalam posisi tengkurap.

.

* * *

.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya ketika terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Ia menggeliat malas di ranjangnya. Diliriknya jam di meja nakas. Jam 7 pagi.

"Oh tidak. Aku harus bersiap-siap untuk bekerja." Jaejoong segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan menggapai pintu kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu itu dan nampaklah seorang wanita paruh baya di hadapannya.

"Tuan Changmin memanggil anda untuk sarapan tuan." Ujar wanita itu sesaat setelah Jaejoong membukakan pintunya. Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada wanita itu.

"Aku akan cuci muka dulu, ahjumma." Jaejoong menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. Dan segera menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya.

.

* * *

.

Hening. Hanya keheningan yang ada di meja makan ini. Hanya terdengar suara garpu dan sendok yang beradu dengan piring. Suasana sarapan yang begitu kaku.

Jaejoong melirik Changmin sesekali. Namun namja di hadapannya itu hanya sibuk dengan makanannya tanpa melihat Jaejoong sama sekali. Jaejoong mendengus pelan.

'Aku tidak makan sendiri tapi rasanya aku seperti makan sendiri.' Gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati. Ia jadi tidak nafsu makan. Diletakannya garpu dan sendok di sisi piringnya. Jaejoong menggeser kursinya kemudian memaksa tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

"Aku selesai makan. Aku harus bersiap untuk kerja." Jaejoong hendak melangkahkan kakinya. Namun tatapan mata tajam Changmin menahannya untuk pergi.

"Kau tidak akan keluar dari sini, Kim Jaejoong. aku sudah berbicara pada bosmu bahwa mulai hari ini kau akan berhenti bekerja." Ujar Changmin dingin. Jaejoong terbelalak tak percaya. Ia mengeratkan rahangnya. Menahan emosinya pada pria dihadapannya.

"K..kau.. kau tidak bisa seenaknya, Shim Changmin!" Ujar Jaejoong dengan sedikit membentak. Ia sudah berusaha menahan emosi tapi entah kenapa ia masih mengeluarkan rasa emosinya pada pria di hadapannya.

"Aku bisa." Ujar Changmin enteng. Changmin meletakkan sendok dan garpunya. Ia menatap Jaejoong dengan tenang. Tanpa emosi. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Jaejoong. jaejoong menatap Changmin dengat mata berkilat marah. Sejenak kemudian, Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Kau milikku, Kim Jaejoong. aku berhak melarangmu melakukan apapun, aku yang menentukan apa yang bisa dan tidak bisa kau lakukan." Ujar Changmin datar. Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya. emosi. Ia ingin sekali menghajar namja di hadapannya ini.

"Aku bukan budakmu, Shim Changmin!"

"Yes, you are. Kim Jaejoong."

Deg

"Ayahmu menjualmu padaku. Ingat itu, Kim Jaejoong. jadi, berhentilah menentangku atau kau akan menerima akibatnya." Ujar Changmin dingin. Kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Jaejoong. jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali ke kursi. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa? Kenapa appa setega ini kepadaku? Apa salahku?" gumam Jaejoong di dalam kesendiriannya. Air matanya hampir saja jatuh dari mata indahnya. Namun dengan segera Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Jangan menangis. Kau kuat, Kim Jaejoong. fighting!" Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya. menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

* * *

.

Namja tampan bermata musang sedang melangkahkan kakinya di koridor rumah sakit. Ia baru saja selesai menengok appanya. Disusurinya koridor rumah sakit. Matanya berkeliling seolah mencari sesuatu. Atau mungkin seseorang. Langkahnya terhenti di depan stand penjual bunga yang kemarin ia kunjungi. Namun ia heran karena ia tidak menemukan seorang namja cantik yang berjaga kemarin. Yang dilihatnya hanyalah seorang yeoja cantik disitu.

"Maaf, apakah anda pegawai baru? Dimana namja yang kemarin berjaga disini?"

"Apakah yang anda maksud adalah Kim Jaejoong? Mulai hari ini dia berhenti bekerja tuan. Dia mengundurkan diri." Ujar yeoja tersebut. Yunho tersenyum hambar. Hari ini ia gagal bertemu dengan namja cantik itu.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, nona. Terima kasih." Ujar Yunho kemudian beranjak dari tempat itu dengan perasaan kecewa.

.

* * *

.

Jaejoong tengah berkutat di dapur. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Ia terlihat seperti menggulung sesuatu.

"Tuan, apa yang sedang tuan lakukan disini?" ahjumma yang tadi pagi memanggilnya di kamar tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelahnya. Memperhatikan apa yang Jaejoong lakukan.

"Aku sedang membuat Kimbap, ahjumma." Jawab Jaejoong sambil terus menggulung kimbap.

"Tuan membuat banyak sekali kimbap. Tuan membuatnya untuk siapa?" tanya ahjumma itu penasaran. Karena sudah banyak sekali kimbap disana namun Jaejoong masih menggulung kimbap yang lain.

"Aku ingin memberikannya pada anak-anak di yayasan, ahjumma. Mereka sangat suka kimbap buatanku." Jaejoong tersenyum senang. Ia teringat ekspresi anak-anak di yayasan setiap kali ia membawakan kimbap untuk mereka.

"Tapi tuan, Tuan Changmin tidak mengijinkan anda keluar." Jaejoong tercekat. Perkataan ahjumma benar. Changmin tidak akan mengijinkannya keluar. Namun sejenak kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Ahjumma, mohon bantu aku." Jaejoong menunjukkan puppy eyes nya.

"Rasanya membosankan di dalam rumah terus tanpa melakukan apapun. Aku mohon bantu aku keluar dari sini untuk memberikan kimbap ini pada anak-anak yayasan." Ujar Jaejoong memelas. Agar mendapat simpati dari ahjumma di depannya. Ekspresi ahjumma terlihat bingung. Jaejoong terus saja menatap ahjumma dengan penuh harap.

"Ba.. baiklah, tuan. Saya akan bantu." Ujar ahjumma itu akhirnya. Jaejoong melompat senang kemudian memeluk sang ahjumma.

"Gomawo ahjumma."

.

* * *

.

"Tuan Shim meminta untuk meeting diluar kantor, Tuan. Beliau akan menunggu tuan di Cassiopeia Cafe."

Yunho memutar kursinya. Menatap sekretarisnya dengan wajah seriusnya.

"sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk. Kita berangkat Mr. Lee." Yunho memakai jas nya. Beranjak meninggalkan ruang kerjanya dan menuju Cassiopeia cafe.

.

* * *

.

Saat ini Yunho dan Changmin sedang berhadapan di Cassiopeia Cafe. Mereka dengan serius membahas rencana kerjasama mereka. Yunho membuka berkas yang diajukan Changmin, membacanya dengan seksama sambil menganggukkan kecil kepalanya.

Changmin mengedarkan matanya ke jendela cafe, melihat keluar jendela. Lalu lalang kendaraan sangat ramai. Sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang dikenalnya sedang berjalan di trotoar di seberang cafe dan berhenti di halte bus.

Yunho yang sudah selesai membaca berkas segera menatap Changmin. Namun ia memandang heran ketika Changmin memandang keluar jendela dalam diam. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Changmin dan mendapati namja cantik yang ingin ia lihat tadi sedang berdiri di halte menunggu bus.

'beraninya kau keluar tanpa ijinku.' Changmin terlihat mengepalkan tangannya emosi.

Sementara Yunho tampak tersenyum.

'Chajatda, Kim Jaejoong.'

-TBC-

Thanks buat review nya semuanya.. author bales dulu ya..

-Dahsyatnyaff: ini sudah di update ^^

-Irmalee: maaf kalo kependekan. Lain kali author usahain agak panjang.^^

-Nin Nina: yap tebakan anda tepat sekali kkk ^^

-Kim Anna Shinotsuke: sipp ^^

-Lipminnie: tebakan anda benar.. jawabannya di chap ini kkk ^^

-Mpreg Lovers: bukan repost kok ^^

-Summer cassie: mau minta makan /gak

-Youleebitha: sipp ^^ makasih

-ciel: sipp ini dilanjut ^^

-Yanie: iya kok dilanjut ^^

Makasih ya semuanya. Maaf kalo chap ini kurang panjang lagi. Maaf kalo ceritanya kurang greget (?). 10 review di chap ini nanti saya lanjut ke chap 3. Kalo kurang dari 10 saya delete story nya. Terima kasih ^^


	3. Punishment

Title : Between You and Him

Author : Kim Kira

Genre : Yaoi/Romance (Don't like don't read ^^)

Rate : Untuk chapter ini T dulu deh ya ^^

Cast :

- Kim Jaejoong (28 tahun)

- Jung Yunho (28 tahun)

- Shim Changmin (26 tahun)

- Park Yoochun (28 tahun)

- Kim Junsu (27 tahun)

And others

Enjoy ^^

.

* * *

.

Yunho menyerahkan map yang telah selesai dibacanya kepada Changmin. Sebuah senyuman kecil tercetak di bibir hatinya.

"Aku rasa meeting kali ini cukup sampai disini saja. Aku menyukai proposalmu. Idemu sangat bagus, Shim Changmin. Mengenai kelanjutan dari meeting ini kita akan membicarakannya lagi nanti." Changmin menerima map yang diberikan padanya dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. Suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik. Pikirannya tak lepas dari namja yang sekarang sedang berdiri di halte seberang cafe tempatnya. Ia ingin sekali berlari kesana dan menyeret namja itu untuk pulang.

"Shim Changmin?" Suara Yunho membuyarkan lamunan Changmin. Changmin segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yunho. Ia merasa kikuk karena tertangkap tengah melamun dihadapan partner kerjanya.

"Ah, ne. Kalau begitu kita akhiri sampai disini Jung Yunho. sampai bertemu lagi di pertemuan berikutnya." Ujar Changmin kikuk sambil menyodorkan tangannya ke hadapan Yunho bermaksud untuk mengajak Yunho bersalaman. Dan Yunho pun membalas uluran tangan Changmin. Menjabat tangan Changmin dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Aku harap kedepannya kita bisa menjadi partner kerja yang baik." Ujar Yunho saat melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka. Changmin mengangguk disertai senyum tipis di bibirnya. Hingga akhirnya Yunho beranjak dari hadapannya dan melangkah keluar menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman cafe.

Changmin hendak memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk membawa Jaejoong kembali ketika dilihatnya mobil Audi hitam Yunho menuju halte tempat Jaejoong berdiri. Dilihatnya Yunho keluar dari mobilnya dan mengobrol dengan Jaejoong, hingga kemudian Jaejoong dan Yunho memasuki mobil Yunho dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Sial. Apa mereka saling kenal?" changmin mengepalkan tangannya emosi. Kemudian ia melangkah cepat menuju mobilnya tanpa mempedulikan anak buahnya yang tengah bingung dengan sikap Changmin.

.

* * *

.

Yunho bergegas keluar cafe usai pertemuannya dengan Changmin. Semenjak ia melihat namja cantiknya di halte seberang cafe, pikirannya jadi tidak fokus pada meeting nya dengan Changmin. Ia berjalan cepat menuju mobil audi hitamnya. Sebelumnya ia menyuruh sekretarisnya untuk segera kembali ke kantor dan membatalkan semua jadwalnya untuk hari ini.

Yunho memasuki mobilnya dan segera melajukan mobilnya ke halte seberang jalan dimana namja cantiknya sedang berdiri. Yunho menghentikan mobilnya tepat di hadapan namja cantiknya. Namja cantik itu terlihat acuh. Ia sama sekali tak melihat ke arah mobil Yunho. Hingga akhirnya Yunho menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Kim Jaejoong?" Yunho mencondongkan kepalanya kearah jendela untuk melihat namja cantiknya. Jaejoong yang merasa namanya disebut segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara. Dilihatnya seorang namja bermata musang sedang menatap ke arahnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Jung Yunho-ssi?" Yunho tersenyum saat Jaejoong masih mengingat namanya. Yunho turun dari mobilnya dan berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Senang kau masih mengingatku. Kau mau pergi kemana? Dan apa yang kau bawa di tanganmu itu?"

"Aku mau pergi ke yayasan. Kau ingat kan aku bekerja di yayasan anak pengidap kanker? Dan ini kimbap. Aku ingin membawakan ini untuk anak-anak yayasan. Mereka sangat menyukai kimbap buatanku." Ujar Jaejoong sambil menunjukkan tas yang dibawanya yang berisi kimbap buatannya dan tersenyum manis. "Lalu, apa yang Yunho-ssi lakukan disini?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku baru saja selesai meeting di cassiopeia cafe. Dan aku melihatmu disini makanya aku berhenti. Mau kuantar ke yayasan? Aku ingin sekali bertemu anak-anak itu." Ujar Yunho yang mulai melancarkan aksi modusnya. Jaejoong terlihat berpikir.

"apa tidak merepotkanmu, Yunho-ssi? Apa Yunho-ssi tidak ada pekerjaan lagi setelah ini?" Ujar Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho dengan mata bulatnya. Yunho sedikit tercekat. Mata bulat itu begitu menggemaskan baginya. Yunho menelan ludahnya, kemudian menyunggingkan senyumannya yang dibuat senatural mungkin.

"Tenang saja, hari ini aku bebas." Bohong Yunho. Lebih tepatnya ia sengaja membebaskan diri dari pekerjaannya demi menghabiskan waktu dengan namja cantiknya ini. Yunho membukakan pintu mobilnya dan mendorong paksa tubuh Jaejoong dengan lembut memasuki mobilnya. jaejoong hanya terduduk pasrah di kursi penumpang, hingga akhirnya Yunho pun duduk menempati kursi pengemudi.

Yunho melajukan mobilnya membelah lalu lintas kota Seoul. Diliriknya sesekali namja cantik yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya. Begitu cantik. Jantung Yunho berdetak tak tenang. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Yunho merasa gugup setelah menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong yang sedari tadi hanya melihat keluar kaca mobilnya.

"Jung Yunho-ssi, mengemudilah dengan baik. Lihatlah ke depan, kita bisa celaka jika kau terus melihat kearahku seperti itu." Ujar Jaejoong memecah keheningan. Jujur saja Jaejoong tahu jika daritadi Yunho mencuri pandang padanya. Dan ia merasa gugup karena hal itu makanya ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Namun Yunho malah menatapnya hingga setengah terbengong seperti tadi hingga ia memutuskan untuk menegur Yunho.

"Ah, ne. Mianhae~" Yunho segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan di depannya. Ia merasa kikuk sekarang. Ia tertangkap basah tengah memandangi namja cantiknya itu.

'Aish, memalukan sekali kau Jung Yunho.' Rutuk Yunho dalam hati.

.

* * *

.

Changmin menatap beberapa berkas yang kini sudah ada di meja kerjanya. Tangannya memungut sebuah berkas, dan membukanya. Changmin membolak-balikkan halaman berkas tersebut. Kemudian melemparkannya kembali ke meja.

"Aish, Kim Jaejoong benar-benar membuatku gila." Changmin mengerang frustasi. Diacaknya rambutnya yang semula rapi hingga kini tak berbentuk. Bayangan tentang Jaejoong yang memasuki mobil Yunho tadi benar-benar membuatnya tidak tenang. Apalagi tadi ia melihat Jaejoong tersenyum kepada Yunho. Changmin memukul meja kerjanya dengan sedikit keras.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh milikku." Changmin beranjak dari meja kerjanya. Diraihnya jas yang bertengger manis di gantungan jas di depan pintu, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang kerjanya.

"Mr. Choi, tolong ambil alih semua pekerjaanku untuk hari ini. Berkas-berkas itu membuatku pusing. Aku ingin istirahat."

"Baik, Sajangnim." membungkukkan badannya hormat kepada Changmin yang berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Tidak biasanya sajangnim pusing karena pekerjaan."

.

* * *

.

Yunho duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang terletak di bawah pohon di taman Yayasan. Dengan sebuah senyuman yang terukir di bibir hatinya, Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk membagikan kimbap pada anak-anak yayasan yang mengerubunginya. Yunho terkikik kecil. Lucu sekali melihat anak-anak kecil yang berebut kimbap itu hingga membuat namja cantiknya kelelahan.

"Bahkan sekarang aku seperti melihat malaikat." Gumam Yunho. Jaejoong yang tetap tersenyum di tengah kerumunan anak-anak yang ribut memperebutkan kimbapnya. Jaejoong yang tetap dengan sabar menghadapi mereka dan membagikan kimbapnya dengan rata. Sungguh terlihat indah.

"Apa kau juga mau kimbap, Yunho-ssi?" Yunho sedikit tersentak ketika mendapati Jaejoong sudah berdiri di hadapannya dan menyodorkan sebuah kimbap tepat di depan mukanya, hingga ia tak merespon tawaran Jaejoong dan malah asyik menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mendapati mata musang itu tengah menatapnya segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Semburat merah mulai menghiasi pipi putihnya.

"Kalau tidak mau yasudah." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menarik kembali kimbapnya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebelah Yunho. Menyembunyikan semburat merah yang kini menghiasi pipinya dari penglihatan Yunho.

"Siapa yang bilang tidak mau. Aku belum menjawab, tapi kau sudah menariknya." Yunho merebut kimbap dari tangan Jaejoong. Tangannya dengan cepat membuka bungkusan kimbap itu kemudian melahapnya.

"Hmm.. ini enak. Pantas saja anak-anak itu menyukai kimbap buatanmu." Puji Yunho sambil terus melahap kimbap di tangannya hingga pipinya menggembung. Jaejoong terkekeh melihat Yunho. wajah Yunho saat ini terlihat sangat imut di matanya. Yunho tak menghiraukan Jaejoong yang terkekeh geli dan terus melahap kimbapnya hingga habis. Jaejoong yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng kecil. 'Namja ini seperti tidak makan dua hari saja.' Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Kudengar kau sudah tidak bekerja lagi di yayasan ini." Ujar Yunho. jaejoong segera menoleh dan menatap Yunho dengan mata besarnya. 'Darimana dia tahu? Seingatku aku tidak memberitahunya.' Batin Jaejoong.

"Tadi pagi aku ke rumah sakit dan aku bertanya pada penunggu stand bunga dari yayasan ini. Dia bilang kau mengundurkan diri." Papar Yunho. jaejoong hanya menghela nafasnya. Haruskah ia menceritakan mengenai dirinya pada Yunho?

"Wae? Ada yang membebani pikiranmu?" Yunho menatap heran Jaejoong yang terlihat murung karena pertanyaannya barusan. Ia merasa menyesal telah bertanya, namun ia hanya ingin tahu mengenai itu. Helaan nafas kembali terdengar di sampingnya. Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang saat ini tak ingin mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit biru diatas sana.

"Aku hanya hidup bersama Ayahku, karena ibuku meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu karena menderita kanker. Ayahku adalah karyawan di Shim Corp." Yunho masih setia menatap Jaejoong yang mulai bercerita. Sementara Jaejoong masih setia menatap langit. Yunho menunggu kelanjutan cerita Jaejoong sambil terus menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong.

"Awalnya hidup kami baik-baik saja. Tapi beberapa bulan yang lalu ayahku menghilang hingga terpaksa aku bekerja untuk memenuhi hidupku. Dan aku memilih bekerja di yayasan ini karena aku tak ingin lagi melihat orang yang meninggal karena kanker seperti ibuku." Sambung Jaejoong. Yunho masih setia mendengarkan tanpa ingin menyela sedikitpun.

"Hingga akhirnya, kemarin malam ketika aku pulang dari yayasan, aku melihat rumahku disita. Lalu dia datang. Dia, Shim Changmin. Dia membawaku ke rumahnya. Dia berkata padaku bahwa ayahku berhutang banyak pada perusahaan, karena beberapa bulan terakhir ayahku mencuri uang perusahaan. Karena ayahku tak mampu membayarnya, rumah kami disita. Dan ayahku menjualku pada Shim Changmin untuk melunasi hutangnya." Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca terlihat seperti menahan tangis. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, mencegah air matanya mengalir. Ia tak ingin Jung Yunho melihatnya menangis. Ia tak ingin terlihat seperti namja cengeng.

"Aku tinggal di kediaman Shim Changmin dan ia melarangku untuk keluar rumah. Bahkan untuk bekerja. Dan dia yang membuatku mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaanku." Raut kesedihan mulai menghiasi wajah cantik Jaejoong. Yunho sedikit terkejut mendapati nama Shim Changmin yang akan menjadi partner bisnisnya lah dalang dari kesedihan namja cantiknya ini.

"Maaf, kurasa aku terlalu banyak bicara." Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Yunho tersenyum hangat pada Jaejoong dan mengacak rambut Jaejoong pelan.

"Gwaenchana. Kau ingin pergi kemana setelah ini? Mau jalan-jalan bersamaku?" Tawar Yunho. Jaejoong terlihat berfikir sambil memainkan bibirnya. Membuat Yunho lagi-lagi harus berkompromi dengan debaran jantungnya yang menggila karena ulah namja cantiknya itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang. Jika Changmin mendapatiku tak ada di rumah ketika ia pulang dari kantor nanti. Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Jaejoong tersenyum manis. Senyum itu, senyum yang begitu indah di mata Yunho. Senyum yang mungkin akan menghantuinya setelah ini.

"Biar kuantar pulang. Kajja." Yunho meraih pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya menuju mobilnya. Jaejoong baru saja hendak membuka mulut untuk menolak tawaran Yunho, namun Yunho kembali mendudukkan Jaejoong dengan paksa di kursi penumpang. Dan dengan cepat Yunho segera duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Kau pemaksa ya, Jung Yunho-ssi." Jaejoong terkekeh geli sambil menggeleng kecil. Sementara Yunho hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian melajukan mobilnya.

.

* * *

.

BRAK!

Changmin membuka pintunya dengan kasar. Emosinya sudah memuncak sampai di ubun-ubun.

"Siapa yang membantu Jaejoong keluar rumah, hah?" teriak Changmin menggema di seisi rumah. Semua maid dan pengawal di sekeliling Changmin hanya bisa menunduk ketakutan tanpa mampu menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. Changmin semakin emosi karena tidak ada seorang pun yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kalian tuli? Atau bisu? Jawab pertanyaanku!" Changmin kembali berteriak hingga akhirnya seorang wanita paruh baya menghampirinya dan berlutut di hadapannya.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan. Saya yang melakukannya tuan. Saya mohon maafkan saya." Ujar sang bibi sambil berlutut di kaki Changmin, mengharapkan pengampunan dari sang Tuan. Changmin menatap iba wanita paruh baya yang sudah mengabdi di kediamannya sejak ia kecil, yang mengurusnya sejak ia masih bayi hingga sekarang.

"Baik, kali ini ahjumma kumaafkan mengingat pengabdian ahjumma pada keluargaku selama ini. Tapi kumohon kejadian seperti ini jangan sampai terulang. Semua ini demi kebaikan Jaejoong. ahjumma tidak perlu lagi berlutut seperti ini." Ujar Changmin sambil mengangkat tubuh yang mulai menua itu. Hal itu memberikan kelegaan bagi si ahjumma.

"Baik, Tuan."

.

* * *

.

"Aku turun di halte depan saja, Jung Yunho-ssi." Ujar Jaejoong sambil menunjuk sebuah halte yang terlihat tak jauh di depan mereka. Yunho menggeleng pelan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai gerbang depan rumah Shim Changmin." Yunho tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai di hadapan Jaejoong. jaejoong bergidik ngeri. Ia sudah membayangkan sikap Changmin jika nanti Yunho menurunkannya di depan gerbang rumah Changmin. Changmin bisa saja membunuhnya saat itu juga. Andwae. Jaejoong belum ingin mati. Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Aku masih ingin hidup Jung Yunho-ssi. Kumohon turunkan aku di halte itu saja, jebal~" Ujar Jaejoong sambil menampakkan wajah melas semelas melasnya. Yunho berpikir sejenak. Sepertinya namja cantiknya ini benar-benar ketakutan. Apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan Changmin hingga Jaejoong terlihat sangat takut seperti ini.

"Baik. Tapi dengan satu syarat." Jaejoong menatap Yunho bingung. Di dalam benaknya sedang menerka nerka apa yang akan diajukan Yunho sebagai syarat. Sementara Yunho hanya mengulum senyum melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat ini.

"Arasseo. Satu syarat kan? Deal."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel –ssi. Panggil Yunho saja, ara? Aku merasa tak nyaman setiap kali kau memanggilku Yunho-ssi." Jaejoong bernafas lega. Ternyata hanya itu syarat yang diajukan Jung Yunho padanya.

"Baik Yunho-ssi. Ah maksudku, Yun.. Yunho." Ucap Jaejoong terbata. Ternyata tidak mudah menyesuaikan dengan nama panggilan yang baru.

"Joha." Yunho tersenyum. Kemudian menghentikan mobil audi nya di tepi halte yang tadi dimaksud Jaejoong. Jaejoong segera turun dari mobil Yunho.

"Gomawo untuk hari ini, Yunho-ya~"

"Cheonmaneyo~" Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya kemudian melenggang pergi.

.

* * *

.

Jaejoong berjalan mengendap memasuki kediaman Shim. Berharap tidak akan ada yang menangkap basah dirinya yang tadi kabur dari rumah.

"Darimana kau, Kim Jaejoong?" sebuah suara mengejutkan Jaejoong. ia hafal benar suara siapa ini. Suara Shim Changmin. Tapi kenapa Changmin sudah berada di rumah padahal ini baru jam 4 sore? Bukankah jam kantor selesai jam 7 malam? Mendadak Jaejoong bergidik ngeri. Ia sudah pasrah menerima konsekuensi atas kaburnya dirinya dari rumah ini tadi.

"Kenapa? Apa kau terkejut karena aku sudah kembali ke rumah?" Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Changmin. Bagaimana bisa namja ini mengetahui pikirannya?

"Beraninya kau melanggar perintahku, Kim Jaejoong!" dengan cepat Changmin menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan menyeretnya ke lantai dua. Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah karena kemarahan Changmin murni karena ulahnya yang seenaknya melanggar perintah Changmin.

Changmin membawa Jaejoong ke kamarnya, dan menghempaskan tubuh mungil Jaejoong ke ranjang empuk miliknya.

"Mulai hari ini kau tidak boleh keluar dari kamarmu. Mengerti, Kim Jaejoong?" Changmin melangkah pergi keluar kamar Jaejoong begitu saja. Dikuncinya kamar Jaejoong dari luar sehingga Jaejoong tidak akan bisa keluar dari kamarnya tanpa seijinnya.

"Eomma, kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku?" Jaejoong terduduk memeluk lutut diatas ranjangnya. Ia membenamkan kepalanya pada lututnya. Bahunya bergetar.

"Eomma, rasanya aku ingin menyusul eomma saja."

.

* * *

.

TBC or Delete? Mian kalo chapter ini pendek T.T Kalo chapter ini nanti review nya 10 keatas maka lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya. Kalo kurang dari 10 author delete story nya ^^

Thanks buat yang udah review di Chapter 2. Karena kalian memberikan saya semangat untuk melanjutkan ff ini.. jeongmal gamsahamnidaa~ /deepbow/

Balasan review chapter 2 ^^

DahsyatNyaFf : iya, Min jahat kkk..

Baekhyunniewife : memang min tidak kasar dan posesif disini.. kkk

Akilla Mecca : ini sudah di update.. no no.. tidak akan ada ChangKyu (?)

Kim anna shinotsuke : gamsahamnida.. /deepbow/ ini sudah di update ^^ maaf agak lama update nya ^^

Youleebitha: Iya ini di update.. terima kasih supportnya ^^

Hana – Kara : mau direbus sama bang imin terus dimakan /gak. Iya bang imin kan emg cool. Galak lebih tepatnya xD /digaplok bang imin/

Nin nina : iya nih keduluan Changmin. Tapi di chapter ini changmin keduluan Yunho (?).

Guest : penasaran kenapa?

Guest : sekali sekali chwang jadi anak durhaka boleh dong? Kkk xD

Lipminnie : hayo mikir yang gak gak gimana hayo? xD bisa jadi bisa jadi.. kkk

Terima kasih semua yang sudah support ff ini.. /deepbow/


End file.
